


Proper Behavior

by AnnieVH



Series: Behind Closed Doors [38]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, I know, Library, Rumbelle - Freeform, and I'm sorry, it's a romcom cliche, red wolf, wolf hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieVH/pseuds/AnnieVH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumple tries not to get too close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> VERSE information: Behind Closed Door, Rumbelle and Swanfire, contains abusive relationship, implied non-con situations, child-abuse, violence, infidelity, very anti-Milah.
> 
> Beta: MaddieBonanaFana

It began within the rules, just as Rumple had planned. A visit to the library to pick up a few books. Since he was bound to have plenty of free time for at least three weeks, might as well fill it with good stories. Belle would have a lot of suggestions, he was sure of it. And Milah would have nothing to complain about, since they were meeting in a public building – her work place! - with all the library patrons as witnesses of their propriety.

Rumple realized the holes in his plan as soon as he got to the library door and peeked inside. They were nearing closing time and Belle was working at her ridiculously large desk, forehead creased with concentration as she performed some daily task he couldn’t see from that distance. Behind her, the floor seemed to be empty, but there was no way of knowing for sure until he got inside. A public building, but with no one inside. Did that make it like the back of his shop? That would be a lot harder to explain, and a lot easier for Milah to find out about.

Rumple hadn’t told her about Belle’s visit, thinking the relationship was already volatile enough without adding her jealousy to it. He spent the night before tight-lipped, the secret making him feel guilty and anxious, as if Milah would push her chair back at any moment, get up and point an accusatory finger at his chest. But instead, she ate dinner quietly and retired to the spare bedroom, still refusing to say a word to him. Rumple had been so nervous that he didn’t even remember to apologize as he had planned to, and went to bed feeling as lonely as ever – but a little bit relieved a worst conflict had been avoided.

Now, he was about to set himself up to another stressful night, even though,  _technically_ , he was within the rules.

They were reasonable rules.

Number one, always meet Belle in public places.

Number two, don’t bring Belle into the back of the shop.

Why were they so difficult to maintain?

He was ready to back away from the library and settle for the books he had at home (he had already read most of them, but there had to be something he overlooked, or he could just pick an old time favorite) when Belle raised her head and spotted him through the window.

She waved with a large smile. She always looked genuinely happy to see him.

Rumple’s heart skipped a beat. There was no going back now.

“You look worried,” she said as soon as he came in.

He discreetly canvased the small library for other people, but his first assessment had been correct. They were alone.

He said, “I’m thinking of the long walk home.”

“How long until you can drive again?”

“At least three weeks,” he sighed. “I may cave in and call a taxi.”

Belle didn’t ask him why he didn’t call Milah instead, and he was glad, not wanting to explain that Milah drove him to work every morning grumbling under her breath and complaining that she had her own schedule and that he had to let her know of these things in advance. The fact that going to work was part of their morning routine was summarily ignored.

“Looking for something to fill all the free time you’re getting?”

That managed to extract a smile out of him.

“You do know me,” he said.

“And what will it be?”

“What would you suggest?”

“I got some new donations I thought you might like. The adventure and the mystery sections just got considerably bigger. And since it’s hard for you to get around these days, I’ll let you take an extra book.”

“That’s a lot of books to go through.”

“Well,” she said, stretching the vowel, trying to look inconspicuous, “Imight have been working on a list of suggestions. You know. In case you’d need it.”

She started looking for her notes when Ruby came into the library and marched to the front desk furiously. Belle’s head snapped up and Rumple barely had time to find it endearing that Belle had spent time making him a list of books, when Ruby placed a copy of  _The Vampire Lestat_  in front of her friend and demanded, “Why didn’t I get a warning for incest before you gave me this one? You know how it freaks me out.”

“Uhnn…” Belle said, looking at her and then at Rumple.

“Oh!” Ruby turned and gave him the effortlessly flirtatious smile she gave everyone. “Hey, Mr. Gold. How’s the hand?”

“Good. Thank you.”

“Cool.” To Belle, she said, “So, the second book is not as good as the first one, but I’m still curious. What’s next? And is anybody  _ever_  getting laid?”

“I’ll just-” Rumple indicated the bookshelves.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll be with you in a second.”

“I mean,  _The Claiming of Sleeping Beauty_  was great,” Ruby ranted on. “Why is she holding back on these so much when I can  _finally_  imagine a bottom with Tom Cruise’s face-”

“Will you please tone down your love for Anne Rice just a bit?” he heard Belle plead between her gritted teeth.

Rumple limped to the adventure section and focused on the long line of titles to ignore the chatter between the two young women. All was fine now. He got what he wanted, a witness to his good behavior. In fact, Ruby’s uncompromisingly loud debate over vampires’ sexuality was bound to keep Belle busy and him out of trouble, so he shouldn’t feel disappointed. He could talk to Belle about books any other time. Especially in front of other people. He should come back the next week during a time when the library was busy.

If anything, he should be relieved he’d have no more secrets to keep tonight. But he better move fast and leave nothing to chance.

As he selected a random title for himself, he heard the front door open and close and feared Ruby was gone. But instead, he heard the voice of the Sheriff greeting, “Belle, hey, I-oh! Hey. Ruby. How’s it going?” There was an awkwardness to his voice that Rumple barely registered as he moved to another shelf. He should bring Milah something. She might appreciate it and put an end to the silent treatment.

Books in hand, he made way to the front desk, but Belle was already rushing towards him.

Rumple said, “No worries, I found my way through-  _Whoa_!” Belle grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away. “Easy! I only have one good leg!”

Without explanations, she took him to the side door that led to her apartment and pulled him inside. It was only when the door closed behind them and he looked around the cold hallway that he managed to mumble, “Uhn, alright, whenever you care to explain.”

“I’m sorry,” she said, breathless from the effort of practically having to carry him there. “I’m so,  _so_ sorry. Graham walked in and he agreed to talk to Ruby. I didn’t want us to get in their way.”

Rumple frowned. “I’m not sure I understand how that ended up with me being dragged here.”

“They’ve been ignoring each other for weeks now because Ruby tried to kiss him. It’s a long story. Neal can give you the details.”

“Actually, I think I’ve learned all I wanted from this particular story.”

“Do you mind waiting a few minutes? If we interrupt, one of them may actually use it as an excuse to leave and keep up this childishness.”

Rumple said, “Oh,” and looked around again, as if expecting to find Dr. Hopper in a corner, a much welcomed chaperone. But there was no such luck, they were both alone.

“I could just leave and get my books some other time,” he suggested, pointing at the door that led to the streets.

Belle hissed through her teeth. “I don’t really have the keys.”

“What, you just cross through the library every day?”

“Yes.”

“Of course you do,” he sighed. “You know what, I’m sure I can sneak by them-”

He opened the door to the library.

Ruby’s voice came echoing from the front desk. “ _I’m not mad you didn’t take advantage of me you big jerk! I’m mad you’re not talking to me anymore!_ ”

“ _I don’t read minds, Ruby! Why didn’t you tell_ _me_ _?_ ”

“ _Because you’re not talking to me_ _anymore_ _!_ ”

Rumple closed the door. “I’ll just wait here.”

“Probably wise,” Belle said, sitting down on the stairs and tapping the empty space beside her.

**Author's Note:**

> Picspam: http://annievh.tumblr.com/post/102166515522/behind-closed-doors-warnings-domestic-abuse


End file.
